Conventionally, there is an RFID tag having a circuit chip that communicates with an external device by way of non-contact communication. The RFID tag includes a conductive pattern that is connected to the circuit chip and functions as an antenna. The RFID tag also includes a unit base substrate on which the circuit chip is mounted.
Further, the RFID tag includes an upper layer sheet member having an area larger than the unit base substrate. The upper layer sheet member includes a first sheet member fixed to one surface of the unit base substrate, and second and third sheet members that have an elastic property. A reinforcement member is provided between the second and third sheet members for reinforcing the circuit chip. The upper layer sheet member have the reinforcement member and the circuit chip arranged in a state in which the reinforcement member and the circuit chip are superposed from a plan view of the upper layer sheet member. The second sheet member is fixed onto the first sheet member, so that the entire unit base substrate is encapsulated between the first and second sheet members (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-086361).
The conventional RFID tag is manufactured without expecting a case where a relatively large amount of stress or weight is exerted to the RFID tag. Therefore, the RFID tag is liable to breakage when such stress or weight is exerted to the RFID tag.